This invention generally relates to remote testing of software applications, and more specifically, to remote testing of software applications on computer devices having display screens that have transverse movement.
Due to technological advancements, there are several mobile computing devices that include a transparent overlay in the form of a shapeable, moveable membrane over a display screen. The membrane is movable in a direction perpendicular to the display screen; and bumps, ridges and other shapes can be formed in the membrane, over the display screen. These shapes can be used to simulate knobs, keys and other three-dimensional shapes or structures that can be located and identified by touch. These shapes also provide tactile feedback and provide for greater convenience using the touch screen interface. The moveable membrane can also be manipulated to give other visual cues to a user.
One technology that is being used to provide such overlays is referred to as microfluidics, which refers to the flow of fluids in spaces having dimensions of micrometer size. Other technologies can also be used to provide a transparent, movable and shapeable membrane over the display screen.
These technologies can be used to create physical three-dimensional depth to mobile apps and videos, and the technologies can also be used in gaming apps to create real physical depth to gaming objects. So, testing such apps is very crucial and critical.
There is a particular need for mobile app testing in a cloud computing environment. A cloud computing testing environment enables application testing in multi-platforms and with various configurations, and with a cloud computing testing environment, there is no need to manage devices locally. In addition, a cloud computing testing environment enables parallel testing of an application in multi-platforms for consolidated reports, and provides capabilities as services.